


Baby Days

by MAngel05



Series: Miscellaneous Yona Stories [11]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Resistance, baby cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: Beginning with Hiryuu to the current dragons, everybody started out somewhere as a baby.





	1. Baby Dragon

**Chapter 1** :  _Baby Dragon's_

* * *

 

Dragons are eternal. Once born into existence they can not, not exist any longer. The first, and consequently the oldest of them all was Ouryuu. He was broad and tall, with golden scales upon his back and silvery white ones on his chest and belly. Wings as big as he was tall. Two gold horns upon his head, bright blue eyes and a beard upon his chin. He was around for a millennia before another of his kind was born into existence. The golden dragon watched with apt anticipation as a blue and white serpentine dragon came into existence. It's eyes were closed, but the deep breaths it gave told him that his new companion was very much alive. Something was off with this new dragon though. He had tiny wings that were just too small to be used for flight. This confused Ouryuu. How could a dragon fly without wings as large and as long as it's body? It didn't make sense to him. Then his new companion opened it's eyes. Golden reptilian eyes looked into his blues and suddenly the fact that his new companion, his brother, had small wings no longer mattered.

"Seiryuu." He announced his brother's name in an instant.

Recognition appeared in the golden eyes of the blue dragon. Even though he had only just been born, Seiryuu knew who this gold and silvery white chested dragon in front of him was. "Ouryuu." He answered back. His voice was light and feathery as he spoke, but held wisdom in it that was hard not to recognize.

The two become close very quickly. Ouryuu's gentle nature helped balance out Seiryuu's protective one out. Where one could teach, the other would learn. However, after a century then two, they both began to feel as if something was missing. Neither had the courage to voice this fact, so at night when they slept, their dreams were filled with longing in having more to their family.

Then one morning as the sun came over the heavens and brightened the home of dragon's with it's warm glow, Ouryuu and Seiryuu woke up to a bright glow appearing in the midst. As the glow brightened and grew to the size of a dragon's form, both began to get excited. What would this new dragon look like? Would it be different like Seiryuu who used the winds to float into the clouds? Would it have wings like Ouryuu? What color would it's scales be? Would they have another brother? Or would it be a sister? Their excitement grew as they watched the body twist and turn in the cocoon of the glow when suddenly one tail, then a second was seen as the light began to fade from the body.

The confusion didn't last between the two brothers as two separate beings came into existence. Twins. The first had the deepest green scale upon it's back and the brightest gold scales upon it's chest and belly. Large slender wings and a deep green long mustache that hung from under it's nose and came around it's mouth. This gave this young dragon the look of a wise elder. The second was pure white with silver highlighting it's fringe upon it's head. It looked exactly like it's counterpart with a long body and large slender wings; but it held an air of true beauty that clung to it's twin as well.

As the two opened their eyes, one with icy blues, the other with emerald color. "Ryokuryuu." Ouryuu said calling out the green dragons name.

"Hakuryuu." Seiryuu spoke softly, gently as to not startle the white dragon.

Both looked upon the two elder ones with sparkling eyes. Even though their bodies were much smaller than Ouryuu or Seiryuu's bodies, they were faster; as the two elder ones quickly found out when the two smaller dragons flew out of their nest and slammed into their older brothers forms. Joyous laughter filled the hall of dragons as the younger ones flew off and the elders gave chase.

Years passed with Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu causing mischief upon the land below the heavens. Ryokuryuu created land and tore it apart with deep canyons forming wherever he crash landed. Hakuryuu created lakes, rivers and great oceans as he flew after his twin. The two could create storms, cause mountains to crumble under the shear pressure of their energy or cause fire spewing from the mountains if they got angry with each other. When Seiryuu would join their play, his energy would mingle in with theirs causing plants to grow, animals to appear and beauty beyond imagination to grow out of nowhere. If something got destroyed from their play or their anger, Ouryuu would mingle his energy into the destroyed ground below and all would be made like new.

As a millennia passed for them, they began to feel restless. As if, once again, something was missing from their brotherhood. So after a thousand years and no new dragon had been born, the four began to think that their family may just be finished and they'd have to live with the feeling of incompleteness.

One night, after a rare storm had passed through the home of dragons and as dawn was just breaking over the horizon, a faint glow formed in the dragon nest. The four brothers moved quickly to give room for the newest member of their family. Excitement grew as the light grew brighter and brighter, before long it grew hot. Then suddenly fire exploded in their midst. It didn't harm them, but it did give them a scare. As the flames vanished and dawn had fully come, a bright red dragon stepped out of the smoke causing a gasp come from the twins. True beauty had never been seen until now. Bright violet eyes looked upon them as the large red dragon stepped forward. It's chest a bright golden color as it's fringe on it's head was a deep glistening red color. Another brother had come into being. And though he was larger than the twins and Seiryuu, he was still much smaller than Ouryuu.

"He's beautiful!" Ryokuryuu gasped with shock appearing upon his visage.

Wide icy eyes stared with amazement. "His eyes, they're..." Hakuryuu began only for Seiryuu to finish for him.

"Breathtaking." The blue dragon stated with awe.

"Hiryuu." Ouryuu said causing the red dragon to look up at him in acknowledgement of his name being spoken.

"Brothers." Hiryuu said with a gentle tone as he rubbed himself against them.

Ouryuu bent his long neck down and rubbed his face against his new brothers fringe as Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu began nuzzling Hiryuu's neck. Seiryuu bumped his forehead against Hiryuu's in a loving gesture. Warmth filled them all as finally they felt completed. Their family was whole and they were truly happy.

They're happiness last several thousand years. Their bonds increased as brotherly love blossomed between them. They neither fought with each other nor argued any longer. Sated and relaxed the four elder were happy to just exist as they were, but the youngest could not help it as his curiosity began to bloom.

Hiryuu loved sneaking away from his brothers to his favorite glade and watching from the heavens above as the beings called humans carved a life out upon the earth that his brothers had created so long ago. He watched them share their joys with each other and he saw them cause pain to one another. War. He hated the death that came with it. He wanted to help stop this pain that seemed to curse these beings, these humans. His heart ached for them. Then suddenly a thought came to him, what if he went down and helped them himself? It could be done, couldn't it?

That night he had the worst argument with his brothers than any other. Ryokuryuu cursed the humans for even existing. Seiryuu began to cry. Hakuryuu hugged his body to his and openly wept that he'd even think of leaving them. Ouryuu, however, surprised everyone. "If you love them, you wish wish to ease they're suffering; then we will not stop you." He spoke, holding his own grief in check. Holding a clawed palm out he infused his power into a ball. The others joining him in what he was doing. A golden pendant with a dragon appeared in their midst with blue beads. It appeared around Hiryuu's neck. The red dragon looked down upon it. "With this, we will always be with you." That night everyone cried as they slept together in their dragon pile. As morning came, the youngest said his good-byes.

The four watched their brother become human. They watched him start life out as an infant in a temple. The monks there had found him, knew who and what he was. His brothers were surprised to learn that there were those that worshiped them as Kami. They watched him grow and then meet a boy named Guen who became his first friend who later taught him how to use the sword to fight and defend himself. The bow to hunt for food. Then hand to hand combat incase he ever was caught without a weapon. They were both relieved and frightened as they watched him train until he was eighteen, by human standards.

Then the battles began. Seiryuu could see the enemy come before they arrived. Ryokuryuu would snarl as they watched Hiryuu fight. Hakuryuu would bite his claws in nervous anticipation as the big bad leaders would come challenge Hiryuu. Ouryuu sat in silence and waited.

One night Ouryuu heard a young voice praying for Hiryuu. Looking down he saw a seventeen year old boy sitting on the cold ground. His stomach empty. His face bruised from being beaten. Soft sandy locks and gentle blue eyes looked heavenward as he prayed not for food or protection but for another who needed help. Ouryuu felt a softness grow for this lad and filed it away for another time.

The betrayal came shortly after Hiryuu freed a bunch of slaves from a labor camp. A man named Shuten, a mercenary, had helped Hiryuu and protected him throughout the campaign. A noble named Abi, had paid for the men and weapons for Hiryuu's battle against the slavers and drive them out of the newly formed country of Kouka; but a General betrayed their brother for some gold and two slave woman, who in the end killed him anyways. The four brothers came down with all their fury wanting kill every last human for this deceit. Even upon his knees, hand tied and a noose around his next Hiryuu pleaded with his brothers for if they killed every human they would have to kill him too because he was no human as well.

Four warriors were chosen to protect their youngest brother. Guen for his protective nature. Shuten because he was a battle laidened warrior who could stop any sword from harming Hiryuu. Abi for his wisdom and connections to those of noble blood. Zeno for his gentle nature and hidden capabilities. With them chosen his brothers left earth and swore to continue to watch through their chosen ones. No one knew of the implications this would bring to future generations after Hiryuu's death. Neither did they realize how long it would take their brother to return to their chosen ones.

In the end it was all seen by the Kami who knew this would happen from the very beginning. The dragons were created for a purpose and now that purpose was showing itself in ways that even the Kami hadn't truly foreseen and the consequences of the decisions made by them would be everlasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Originally I thought I had finished this series but then Sophie_21th inspired me with a review she left me and I couldn't stop thinking about our sweet baby dragons and Yona and so forth. So let's see where this takes us.


	2. Baby Raiju

**Chapter 2** :  _Baby Raiju_

* * *

 

Crying. That was the first sound that the future Raiju did as he came into the world as a human baby boy. He was cold as his body was as washed of the afterbirth. Afterwards his mouth was filled with warmth as he suckled his mother's teet. Once his belly was full, he was cleaned and dressed, he was laid in a basket and was looked over by a man with with dark hair and a woman with tired brown eyes.

When his eyes opened once again the baby saw a blue cat looking down upon him with pride as it's eyes seemed to glow like lightning. The child's hands reach up towards the beast, but with little to no coordination it looked more like the flailing of limbs. The beast smiled upon him before vanishing into a whisp of nothingness.

Hak.

That was the name these people had given him. They always dressed him warmly and held him tightly against his mother's chest as they moved around. Blue eyes looked around at the world around him as they passed by tall buildings or trees. Shiny things caught his eyes all the time. Mostly his mother's earrings that dangled from her ears. They were most fascinating to him, but he couldn't grasp them because his arms were just too short.

The blue cat beast would sleep next to him at night and though he didn't understand much, he did understand that like his mother, he took great comfort in having the creature near him.

* * *

 

Two years after his birth Hak had learned two things; how to walk and how to talk. Even though talking seemed like a hassle on most days, he liked seeing his mother smile broadly whenever he would call for her or how his father gained a look of pride when he'd call for him. Walking had been by far the hardest trick to overcome. He'd sat watching his parents do it all the time and they made it look easy! Crawling was easy. Scooting his bottom on the floorboards was easy. Walking was downright hard! After several months of failing though, he had it down to perfection. He'd pull himself up by grasping something tall, a table or doorway post; then once his legs stopped wobbling, he would take one step and then another. The first time either of his parents had seen him do this Hak had gotten many praises. Now at two, he no longer needed assistance in standing. He was on to his next adventure. Running.

The one night he woke up to hissing from the cat beast that slept next to his bed. Outside his room he heard screaming and yells from his parents. They were scaring him. Fear filled his tiny body, causing him to shake and quiver under his blankets. A sudden weight on top of him caused the boy to look up at the beast as it laid its body across Hak's. His fear disappeared. Suddenly everything went quiet outside his door. Hak waited for somebody to come into his room, but nobody did. After a few moments he was about to fall asleep again when the cat beast began snarling. Upon opening his eyes, Hak saw nothing; but he smelt it, smoke. Getting out of bed, he opened the door. The entire room was in flames. Both his parents laid on the floor with red all over them. They weren't moving. The cat pressed its face against his back pushing him away and out of the home. Once outside Hak sat watching his home burn and by morning there was nothing but ash.

Hak found himself glaring at the one eyed man who was claiming him as his grandson. What was a grandson any way? He wanted his mothers warm arms again. His father's harsh tongue would've burned this man. After he had been found in front of his home, he had been brought to a village with tall walls called Fuuga. This was how the one eyes man had found him.

Mundok was the man's name. He was supposedly some big hero of their tribe. Hak didn't know much about that because the only hero he had ever known was his own father. Narrowing his eyes he continued to give the man his best glare, but the only thing he was accomplishing was giving Mundok an awe factor.

Once the adoption was completed a headband with feathers and beads was placed upon Hak's head. Mundok had grasped his hand and picked the boy up. Hak wasn't having any of that. He wiggled and struggled against the older man's tight grasp. He even took the headband off and began hitting the man with it. Finally Mundok seemed to have enough of the abuse and put the boy down. Hak thought he was going to be free and was about to do his favorite thing; run. However, Mundok wasn't born yesterday and he took out something and hit Hak's bottom before picking the boy up once again. Now instead of a struggling boy, he had a crying child in his arms.

The first night in his new home Hak refused to leave his room. The cat beast snarled at his door and would hiss whenever somebody came near it. Hak wanted nothing to do with these people. He wanted his parents. He wanted his mother. That night he cried.

* * *

 

Two years after being adopted by the old man, as he's begun to call Mundok, Hak was brought to a really big city with a very large castle, Hiryuu Castle was what it was called. Here was where he met Her. Princess Yona. She had been hiding behind her father's robes when they had been introduced. She was two years old, had bright violet eyes and had the reddest hair he had ever seen in his life. Her cheeks were pink as she peered around her father's robes. In an instant the blue cat began to purr against him before rushing over to the girl where a big red dragon was hiding. The dragon and cat vanished into whisps as Hak felt two tiny hands wrap around his body and heard one word that would forever seal him to his fate.

"Mine."

As Hak grew he trained with the warriors of his tribe. He was fast as lightning, earning him the nickname Raiju. As he changed from child to man, his body grew with him. Old feelings morphed in stronger ones; most he repressed. He no longer could see the cat beast nor could he remember it. His strength grew and with that came respect from others.

Princess Yona was still his friend, but so was her cousin Su-won. Eventually those two would marry and he would become their protector. It was a role he happily fell into; but something seemed off on the day of her sixteenth celebration. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something had been bothering him all evening. Then he realized what it was. The guards were being lax. The usually full courtyard was most empty and Yona's lights were still on.

Something stirred in him when he saw Yona laying on the wet ground with a noose around her next. Like a beast he snarled as he attacked the guards that had been holding her captive. Then like an arrow to the heart, the painful truth came forward. King Il was dead. Su-won had killed him and Princess Yona had witnessed it all. One thought came forward as he was trying to escape with Yona.

_Get her to Fuuga._

* * *

 

Not everything goes according to plan though. Hak had to give back his leadership to Mundok. He would no longer be Son Hak. He would no longer be General Hak or Lord Hak. He would live in the wilderness as a vagabond if it meant She would be safe in Fuuga, but even that didn't go according to plan. As she grasped him by his clothes she proclaimed to him and any passerby that happened to hear her words, "I want you!"

He should've felt honored, but all he felt was fear. Fear he couldn't protect her well enough on the outside; which was proven when the fire tribe brat, Kan Tae-jun, had attacked them and sent them both plummeting down into a canyon. Grasping tree limbs on their way down had been the only thing that had saved their lives; well that, and a certain pretty boy.

Priests, gods and dragon warriors. Talk about complications. Hak never thought things could get so complicated; but if it meant keeping Her safe, he'd do it and do it he did. They traveled everywhere and every which way to find and gather the dragons. The white one was fun to tease. The blue one was...interesting at best. The green one....annoying. He made Hak's inner self want to rip him apart on the best of days, but Hak could see himself becoming friends with the green warrior as long as that one stayed away from Her.

When they came across the yellow one by accident he was left with the impression of the seventeen year old being more than he actually was, but without proof there was nothing he could do but watch him. It was here that the white one called him a dark and evil dragon and for some reason he really, really liked that name.

Ankokuryuu.

It made his inner self practically purr at being called that name and the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. Truthfully he didn't care what the others called him, as long as She was happy and safe, then he was happy as well. The future was unknown to them and whatever was coming towards them, Hak knew now that they'd be able to keep Her safe from harm. He no longer was fearful and this meant he could focus on other things, more important things. Namely her, but that would only happen once he'd willingly admit that he loved her and that wouldn't happen for a long time.

* * *

 

In the heavens above, Ouryuu, Ryokuryuu, Seiryuu and Hakuryuu welcomed their newest brother. The Ankokuryuu. The dark dragon's sleek black scaled body and ash colored scaled chest caused him to look even more dangerous, but his red eyes made him look downright deadly. His kind and protective nature made the others know that what the Hakuryuu representative on earth had said was not true. Ankokuryuu was not evil. He was a protector with great strength and lightning fast reflexes. He was as deadly as he was beautiful.

"Welcome home brother." Ouryuu told the dark dragon who merely nodded before looking back at the dark hair boy called Hak and his companions to ensure they knew what they were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter was totally not what I was planning for it. Once I began writing it, it just kind of took on a life of it's own. I like how it turned out but originally I had planned for Mundok finding a baby Hak and his misadventure with raising a baby. Like I said, totally different from what I wrote, but I'm happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> Just curious but would anybody be interested in a chapter where the original warriors (Guen, Abi & Shuten) were learning to take care of their own kids? How shocked they were when they saw their powers being transferred to the next generation?


	3. Pretty Genius Baby

**Chapter 3** :  _Pretty Genius Baby_

* * *

 

Warmth was the first thing the tiny baby boy registered after being cleaned and bundled. His belly full of his mother's milk; which was lulling him off to sleep. In the background voices could be heard. "He's too pretty to be a boy."

"Hush, he's your son." A feminine voice said in a harsh tone. "What do we name him?" She asked, her voice growing soft.

"Tch." The male voice said in disgust. "Call him Yun for all I care."

"That's a girl's name!" The woman gasped loudly.

Too loud. They were being too loud and it was waking him up. Why were these people being loud? He just wanted to sleep. He was happy and they were making him...well...unhappy. So he gave a whimpering cry that turned into full on crying. He wanted comfort now.

"Quiet him!" The male voice yelled.

The child felt itself being held tightly before it was moved. He began to quiet down as he felt the gentle sways of it's mothers body. "Don't worry my precious boy. I love you, even if you are pretty." His mothers voice spoke softly and soon the child fell into a deep sleep.

After that first day, Yun hadn't seen or heard the loud man's voice. It didn't matter to him, he had his mother's love. After two months of being loved by her, carried by her and taken care of by her; Yun found he wanted something more. What that _more_ was, he had no idea.

At three months he was sitting up by himself. Without any help from his mother, who was now dressing him in very warm clothing because of how cold the air around them had become. He didn't understand why it had gotten so cold. He didn't know why he had to wear the warmer clothes, but he wasn't going to complain; much.

It was during his fourth month that Yun's head felt like it was going to explode. Why did it feel this way? He was hot, but cold too. His ears burned. His throat hurt and he felt achy everywhere! He cried and cried and cried some more. His mother's look of worry told him that she knew what was going on, so why wasn't she doing anything to alleviate his pain? So he cried even more than before. He didn't know how long this lasted only that one day the pain stopped and the heat was gone from his body. His mother looked relieved, but no one was more happy than he was.

At six months old, Yun began noticing something odd was going on around him. The dull empty dead branches of the trees near his home were budding out with green colors. His bright eyes were looking up at the trees from the blanket he was laid out on it. He was watching the buds with a curious expression. He'd never seen such a pretty color like green. What seemed like days, was in fact several weeks, suddenly pink blossoms began to show up in the full green trees and bushes. It was amazing to him. Pretty colors were appearing everywhere he looked! He giggled and smiled happily up at the trees. Some of the buds seemed to be the same color as his hair or the deep blue color of his mothers eyes.

A week after the pink buds appeared, they turned into large flowers or that was what his mother called them. She'd pick them from the tree and lay them out near him. He'd crawl, yes he was crawling, over to them, touch their soft petals and sometime put them into his mouth; which he'd get chastised for.

As the days of spring continued, Yun began to learn how to walk. It was a basic human function that he was certain he was not meant to learn. His mother was patient with him though. She encouraged him and he would try, only to fail. It was during this time he said his first word, unsurprisingly it was Mama. His mother beamed when she heard that word leave his lips. Of course it was more of a cry as he fell again, but she'd take whatever he'd give her. It wouldn't be for another month before he'd take his first real step.

His first birthday wasn't a very happy one. It was storming outside. His mother was flushed, her hair wet and she was laying in bed panting and moaning, as if in pain. Once again Yun did not understand what was going on, he just knew something was awfully wrong with his mother. That day he wasn't given the yummy food she made him. That night he shivered in his bed. By morning he was crying because he was wet and dirty from not being cleaned when he messed himself. His mothers breathing was ragged and his crying worsened. A noise caught his attention, the old lady that his mother helped out suddenly came in, went over to his mother before coming over and picking him up. He never saw his mother again after that day.

At six years old Yun was a hellion. He was constantly getting into trouble, mostly because of his looks. Older boys mistook him for a girl, both because of his looks and his name. Yun would get all red with anger before trying to make them stop calling him a girl. It always left him with a bloody and bruised face. He was not a fighter, not at all.

When the drought finally hit his village in the fire tribe the first to feel it's effect were the old. It was during this time that the old lady he was living with died while he lived. He was seven when the drought began to worsen.

He was nine when he tried to kill a man, a priest no less. He swore he was going to be struck down by the Kami after he learned what that bumbling fool actually was. He took care of the man, Ik-su until his wounds were healed. Ik-su in return taught Yun how to make shoes; something the priest couldn't even do properly. It gave them something to bond over and it gave Yun something to trade with for food. When the priest left, Yun didn't care that he was once again all alone; at first any way. The nights were lonely and cold without somebody nearby. He couldn't believe how quickly that priest had wormed his way into his life, it was frustrating! By the time the priest returned, he really didn't want Ik-su to leave him behind.

When he was eleven years old Ik-su returned to their home, that was in the gorge between the fire and the wind tribes, one day all beaten up. His gold had been stolen, and so had his gift to Yun. This made Yun even madder that Ik-su had wasted money to buy him something. It was then he saw a book clutched in Ik-su's hands. Out of all of the books Ik-Su had bought for him, he only had been able to save one. Yun's face became red not from anger, but from both embarrassment and some love towards the priest who'd become like family to him. He proceeded to take care of Ik-su's wounds in silence.

Through the next few years Yun took over their finances. He was stingy with them, giving Ik-su an allowance; while keeping the rest hidden for a rainy day. They made money from Yun's sewing skills, cooking skills and the herbs they'd both find in the wind and fire territory. They did well for themselves, made enough to survive without having to beggars. Yun also learned to use his looks to bring in customers. Older men, and some women, were more likely to buy things from a pretty girl than they would be from a pretty genius boy. They never suspected a thing and he didn't correct them for their mistake; though there was one time some guy called him Lad before buying something and leaving. He never put much to that day until years later.

A few months after spring had come in his fifteenth year, Yun found two bodies near the river by their home. The red haired girl had groaned, in return her companion did the same; but neither woke up. Yun thought it to be bother to save them, but after pulling them both onto dry ground, he was rewarded with Ik-su showing up out of nowhere. Between the two of them they were able to move the two strangers back towards their home. It was here that he learned who these people were and how is life would forever be changed by them.

In the end, Yun was proud to have been the one to have found Princess Yona and Hak. They became his closest friends that he'd ever had in his life. After finding the dragon warrior descendants, he began to refer to them as Yona's beasts; after all now she not only had a raiju protecting her, but also dragons as well. His life had never become so complicated, but interesting, as it was once he met the beasts and their Princess and he became their mother; but he'd forever deny that part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *squeals* Yay, I finally got another chapter to this story out! Also, if you read in Greek, check out AstralSakura on fanfiction.net. She's new to the site and needs some readers. ^_^


	4. Baby Prince

**Chapter 4** :  _Baby Prince_

* * *

 

With eyes closed, being held close to his mother's breast as he fed, the new Prince of Kouka was swaddled in a warm blue blanket. His father's dark visage shone with pride even as his mother looked at him weakly. His eyes would one day match his mothers as the peach fuzz on the top of his head would slowly darken to the color of sand. "Su-won, because he is the first to be born." he could hear his father say, but really didn't understand the words. All he cared for was the warmth his mother gave him.

He liked being held, something the week old child had decided on his own. Being held made him feel safe and loved. He could tell who was holding him too. His mother brought a scent of flowers with her, even though the newborn hadn't ever seen flowers. When she held him, he knew that his next meal was soon coming. His father held him too tightly, like the man was afraid of dropping him. This made Su-won give off whines at the too tight hold that his father had; which usually resulted in a reprimand from his mother. The scent of peaches was his aunts scent and the scent of something sweet and a very gentle hold was his uncle. His grandfather held him once, but that left him crying hard. The old man had a ruff touch and Su-won hadn't liked it. Servants had many scents, but they held him too gently, like they thought he was going to break. In all, he liked his mother's hold the best.

Holding his head up on his own at two months was a fine accomplishment. He could now look at the people around him without too much difficulty. He still couldn't understand their words, but the faces now had meaning behind them. His mother had brown eyes and with light hair coloring. Her skin was pale and her lips were painted red, but she smelt like home, warmth and food. His father had dark eyes with nearly black hair. His skin was tanned, he was loud and boisterous. He made Su-won feel safe. Uncle looked like his father only, plump and short and he still smelt like sweets and food, but not the food his mother had. Aunt had gentle violet eyes that reminded him of the color of his favorite blanket that his mother wrapped him in at night. She had light colored hair and was pale like his mother. She didn't smell like food, though the sweet peach scent said otherwise.

Laying on his belly under a thick leafed tree, Su-won was on the blanket that covered the ground. Both of his parents watched him as he struggled to push himself up onto his hands and knees. He grunted and flailed his arms and legs; which gained laughter from his father.

"You can do this boy!" His father yelled with pride in his eyes.

Su-won couldn't help but believe his fathers words, but try as he might, he couldn't do it! He was about to let loose a cry of frustration when he was helped by his mother. She held him up and showed him how to do it right, but as soon as she let go he was once again on his belly flailing his limbs about.

Several days, maybe even a week or two after his first try at crawling, Su-won was easily crawling on his hands and knees around the family manor. His home had literally been turned into his playground as he went from room to room with servants chasing him every moment. He would giggle at their silliness. He had places to go, he couldn't stay in the penned up room they kept putting him in!

N.A.P.

He wasn't sure what that spelled, but at eight months, he hated that word. It was as bad as nap. People said both of those words whenever they were about to put him to bed in his room. He hated it! He wanted to explore!

Of course that wasn't the only word he hated. He hated greens too. With that word came a green pile of mush that was shoved into his mouth. He could no longer nurse because that's not what big boys did. He wanted to be held to his mothers chest and held as he ate. Another thing he hated was the scratchy outfits that the auburn haired servant dressed him in. They itched and he couldn't ever get it scratched right. This would mean a full day of screaming and tantrums. Pouting was often a useful tool during these times and he'd use the full arsenal; which usually worked too.

* * *

 

"Say Papa." his father said while holding him. Su-won blinked at him in confusion before smiling with glee. He reach other at his fathers face, only to be thwarted by his father. "No." he would be reprimanded. "Say Papa. Pa-pa."

Giggles from behind him caused Su-won to giggle as his mother laughter at her husbands antics. A young servant was helping her walk down the curved stairway that led to the downstairs where he and his father were playing with his wooden toys. He heard his father give a deep sigh in defeat. His mother said something that made his father frown before he stood up and walked over to her. Su-won watched as his father pulled his mother into his arms and kiss her lips before saying something in a rough tone and leaving.

Standing on his unsteady legs, Su-won, who'd been walking for a couple months, ran after his father when he was grabbed by a servant and prevented from following. Su-won screamed as he was picked up and brought back over to his toys. "PPPPA!!!!!" he screamed.

He saw his father freeze in his steps as he was about to grasp the door to leave. Turning on his heel he bent down to Su-won. "Say it boy, I know you can!" he grinned.

"PPPPA! Pa!" Su-won yelled with enthusiasm. "Papa! Papa!" He was suddenly picked up and tossed into the air before being caught. He gave a scream of fright as his father laughed with joy.

"That's my boy!" his father laughed heartily as he bounced Su-won in his arms.

* * *

 

Shortly after Su-won's third birthday there was a ruckus occurring at his grandfather's home in Kuuto. A baby had been born to his uncle and aunt. A little girl.

Being held by his father, he was lifted in order to look into the crib. A red haired baby girl laid there. Her cheeks puffy and pink. Her hair red as the dawn of morning. Su-won was entranced instantly. She was beautiful. "Doesn't look that special." he heard his father say. Turning his head he frowned at his fathers words.

"She's pretty." he defended the newborn baby.

"Tch." was all his father said on the subject. He was acting bitter, but why? Su-won's couldn't understand his own father sometimes. He was suddenly placed on the floor and pulled away from the crib as Yu-hon left the room with him. A few days afterwards Su-won heard that his father had killed some of the priests and chased the rest away from the palace. "The Kami doesn't believe in us. Why should we believe in them? They don't exist." was his father's words on that subject. Afterwards it was never spoken about amongst their family.

When Su-won was five he met the grandson of the wind, Son Hak. The young boy was a year younger than himself. He met him after Yona had proclaimed that Hak was hers. After playing with the boy for an entire afternoon, Su-won wanted him as his friend too.

After the Queen's death Yona began to cling to him. He understood why. He had made himself her mother's replacement. Yona didn't sleep well, so he slept next to her at night and held her hand. Upon revealing this detail to Hak, the dark haired boy was a bit shocked, though he did make a joke about it.

Then something new occurred, Su-won got a bodyguard, Han Ju-doh. The man had a scar on his right cheek from a battle he had fought in. He was a duelist, meaning he fought with two sword instead of one. He also became one of Su-won's teachers in the art of swordsmanship. Learning the sword from a young age ensured that Su-won would never be taken advantage of when it came to a true fight, it was a skill he his very well.

Then came word when he was ten that his father was killed in a training accident. That did not make sense to him. This was also the moment that King Il swore to never touch a weapon again and even went out of his way to ensure that Kouka never entered war. It was after this moment that Su-won began hearing rumors that the King, his uncle, had actually been the one to kill his father. After that moment he began to pay people to bring him information about this, his greatest ally being the information broker Ogi.

It was after the tournament when Hak gained the title of Rajiu that Su-won knew Yona would be well taken care of by the younger man. Neither knew of his plans to King Il one day and he kept it that way. He had enough evidence to prove the King was his fathers murderer, but now he was traveling and seeing the troubles that King Il was causing with his policies. Staying away from the palace was hard, harder than leaving. He loved his cousin. He loved Hak. He wanted things to remain the same where they were all happy and were friends, but he knew a day was coming when all that would end. He just hoped Yona didn't find out too soon.

The night of Yona's sixteenth birthday was too good to be true. Most of the party goers were too drunk to be awakened by anything. Yona rarely visited her fathers chambers at night and Hak had been given a drink laced with a sleeping agent in it. The only thing he had to worry about was the unsuspected. He did talk to Il that night before he killed him. Il truly believed his daughter to be the reincarnation of Hiryuu. It was crazy! He did everything to ensure Yona grew up happy while everyone else suffered. As he plunged his father's sword into his uncle's stomach, lighting stuck and behind Il he saw red hair; Yona.

Things never go as planned. It was suppose to be simple and clean, but it ended with Hak fleeing with Yona. A part of him cried at having driven his innocent cousin out of her home and out into the crewel world. Another part wished she had never seen that side of him, but fate was not kind as it turned out. When Kan Tae-jun arrived for his coronation ceremony and handed him the lock of Yona's hair with the tale of what had happened to her; Su-won wanted to die in that moment. Having taken a breath to clear his thoughts, Su-won went on. It was all he could now. Whatever the future brought with it, he knew that it would be by his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: did you know that Su-won (Soo-won) means first, original as the first definition and as the second it means disappear? So, for this my reasoning as to why Yu-hon called him Su-won was because he was the First son to be born. It could be that he was hoping for more children but then his wife got sick. Then he died and Su-won was left as an only child. Just my thoughts on this. I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter. I'll be updating one of my Time stories later tonight.


	5. Ouryuu Baby

**Chapter 5** :  _Ouryuu Baby_

* * *

 

Voices chiming like tiny bells had a baby boy with bright blue eyes quieting as the sandy haired woman who had birthed him only moments ago, shivered with fever. "A boy." she sighed, a wrinkled hand took hers as another touched the boy's head. "Zeno, after you papa." she said with a shake to her voice.

The old and withered hands picked the child up from her bosom causing the babe to lose concentration on the soft chiming sounds. Whimpering at the loss of his mother's warmth, the baby began to softly cry against his name sake's shirt as he was removed from the sickened woman's room. Soon the sound of a heartbeat had him lulling off to a soundless sleep.

When he woke hours later it was to the bell-like voices that were in his mind. " _Hiryuu.....humans....foolish._ " The words made no sense to the newborn. Suddenly those old arms picked him up from the basket he laid in. He was wrapped in a soft fur blanket before suddenly a bright light seemed to blind him. Whimpers escaped his lips. He felt heat against his skin, opening his new eyes, everything seemed to sparkle. The warmth from the sun seeming to warm his cool skin.

He wasn't sure how long he was out in the light, but he was certain the bell chiming sounds would never stop. He was then suddenly handed over to someone else, a woman not his mother, but one whose milk filled his belly easily. "She....good woman." he heard the voice of his grandfather. "Take....him. His....Zeno." it would be a long time before Zeno saw his grandfather again. As it turned out, there was a fever going through the lands, one that had no prejudices against old or young. It killed when one was weakened. His mother would die, like his father months before, leaving only his grandfather and him the last of their family; but it would be awhile before Zeno learned of this.

* * *

 

As he grew, Zeno learned what the voices were. The Kami. He could hear them speaking. At a year old he could speak fluently without stutter and could understand those around him easily. Sickness was rampant around his village, along with bandits and warlords. If people weren't dying from sickness, they were dying because of murderers or wars. It was no an easy life, it was extremely hard; but if you were lucky to forge something out in this life, you had to learn to enjoy it before it was snatched away from you.

Lifting his head to the sky, Zeno looked at the blueness that made up the heavens. As the wind blew around him, Zeno could hear those voices again. " _Don't go!_ " one Kami cried to another.

" _Don't cry Seiryuu._ " the gentle voice Kami whispered.

In his mind Zeno could see a blue and white dragon weeping against a red and golden dragon. He didn't understand why the blue one was crying against the red one, but it made him sad. Fat tear drops began to fall down his cheeks. He suddenly felt somebody pick him up. Looking through bleary eyes, Zeno saw that it was his adoptive mother. The black haired woman nuzzled the top of his head as Zeno cried against her shoulder.

"Why are you crying sweetie?" she asked, Zeno sniffled.

"Seiryuu is crying." he whimpered as he clutched onto her.

Her chuckled made him confused. Why was that funny to her? "Why is he crying?" she inquired as she tried to understand the child she held in her arms.

"I don't know." he said sadly.

"Could Seiryuu be crying because he is lonely?" she prodded.

Zeno shook his head. "Hiryuu is with him." he mumbled softly as he snuggled into her arms.

Sighing the woman decided to stop poking and prodding on this subject; instead she picked the boy up and held him on her hip before walking away. The rice fields wouldn't be harvested without her working them, she'd just have to bring the boy along.

* * *

 

Four months after Zeno's third birthday, Zeno found himself feeling bored as he was stuffed inside the log cabin home by himself. Outside it was snowing heavily as his mother went into the shed to gather wood. When she came back, she was being carried by a withered faced man with deep blue eyes and greying hair.

"Mama!" he cried out as she was laid in front of the fire. He watched the man place a warm pelt blanket over her body before standing, leaving and coming back with logs to burn in the fire. Zeno wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her. She shivered as she tried to warm up.

"Foolish girl, it's a blizzard out there." the older man muttered.

"I know elder." she said as she laid in front of the fire.

The elder looked at Zeno who was frowning as he tried to understand things around him. "He looks just like her." the elder said softly.

"Will you be taking him?" she inquired with sadness dripping her voice.

"No." he simply stated as he tried to warm up next to the fire as well. The chill sticking longer to his old bones.

Zeno whipped his head back and forth between the two. "Mama?" he questioned only to have her run her fingers through his soft sandy hair. Zeno sighed as he loved the affectionate gesture.

" _He's really leaving._ " Zeno suddenly heard. In his mind he saw a green dragon talking to a white dragon. _Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu?_ he wondered. He'd been seeing the dragon Kami more and more in both his dreams and thoughts. Some days they're words were louder than other days. When they were being emotional, he really could hear and see them.

"I'll leave after the storm." the elder stated simply. "I just wanted to make sure he was well." Zeno felt the man touch his shoulder causing him to focus his attention upon the elder. "You take care of your mother, you hear?"

Zeno nodded enthusiastically. "I will!" his voice was filled with joy causing the older man to chuckle.

"Good." that ended the conversation for the evening as the three took comfort in each other's presence as Zeno played with his wooden toys until he fell asleep.

* * *

 

The spring of Zeno's seventh year of life was when things began to get interesting. First a rumor that the red dragon Kami, Hiryuu, had descended from the heavens to help humanity. This led to more warlords appearing and searching for the dragon Kami. They didn't find him and those who did were never seen again. Next a drought hit his village, along with it came disease that hit the animals. The birds vanished along with the hind and soon the forests were empty of any game. The trees turned brittle. Some fell as others withered and died where they stood.

The elder showed up with others with him. Zeno found himself being taken and placed in a wagon with other children as his mother walked along side it, carrying some of their things that they were able to bring. Everything else was left behind.

They traveled for days until they came upon a temple where warrior monks were. The elder spoke to them as everybody was given some time to rest or play as the children did. It was as he played that Zeno came across a red haired older teenager. He had bright violet eyes and was watching Zeno and the others play. Being a kind boy, Zeno approached him.

"Wanna play?" he asked the older boy.

The red haired boy blinked in surprise at him before laughing. "Thank-you, but I'm too old to play games; or so I'm told." he answered Zeno, a grin appearing on his face. In his hands a cup tinkered against the plate it was on.

Zeno's eyes widened. "Too old?" he asked, surprise in his voice. "Mama says that your never too old to have fun and play games every so often; because if you don't have fun in life, what's the point of living it?" Zeno said causing the older boy to look thoughtful for a moment.

"I believe your mother is right." he agreed before he placed the cup off to the side. Standing, the older boy took off his red outer robe, leaving him in long black slacks and a light kasode shirt.

Zeno laughed as he took off in a full run, the other boy chasing after him. The two joined the other children who were chasing after a ball that the elder had made for them out of hide from an animal. The children kicked the ball around with the older boy whose laughter seemed to be contagious. After playing for several long minutes, the older boy stopped running after the children, having tired himself out. The younger children looked at each other before approaching the boy and tackling him to the ground. Laughing as they found a new game from tickling him.

Their loud laughter garnered the attention of the adults. Most smiling at the older boy entertaining the small children. The head monk, however, was not smiling when he saw the children on top of the young man. "Lord Hiryuu." he called to the youth causing the red haired teen to smile at him. "What are you doing?"

Hiryuu who had Zeno and two other young children clinging to him laughed. "Having fun!" he answered simply. "If you don't have fun once in awhile, what is the point of living?" he asked the monk who sputtered at such a simple answer.

A day later it was decided that a village would be built below the foothill of the temple. The village would later gain the name of Kuuto; which later would become the capital of the new nation of Kouka. That, however, was many years away yet.

* * *

 

At ten years old, Zeno sat listening to the Kami once again in a field away from the loud sounds of his village. His mother had revealed to him the truth about his true mother only a few weeks back. That his grandfather was the elder of the village; which meant he would soon inherit the job of leadership from him. Zeno didn't want that responsibility though. He liked helping in the wheat fields, harvesting the fruit trees and helping those of his village; but to have the burden of every life thrusted upon his shoulders; Zeno wasn't sure he could do it.

Then there was Lord Hiryuu. He'd been seeing more of the red haired man around the village. Hiryuu seemed to love coming to village to play with him and the others his age, even though he was a grown man now. He also had been bringing a new face around lately, a man named Guen who had been living in the northern territory as a lone warrior. He was a nice, but a bit rough with the kids Zeno's age.

" _Test him._ " Zeno suddenly heard in his mind. He suddenly saw all four dragon Kami. It was the golden one, Ouryuu, who had spoken.

 _Test?_ Zeno thought. _Who are they going to test?_

" _Humans are weak._ " Ryokuryuu stated. "We should have forbidden this!" he yelled causing Zeno to wince at his words.

" _Nobody will help him._ " Hakuryuu stated, his body floating near Ryokuryuu's. " _He'll then realize his mistake and come home._ "

" _Idiots_." Seiryuu's voice echoed with annoyance. " _He'll defend them, no matter what they say or do._ "

" _His test is coming soon._ " Ouryuu told them. " _We shall see. If no one comes to his aid, we will protect him._ " The others seemed to like this idea before finally going silent in his mind. Leaving Zeno to wonder who they were talking about.

* * *

 

Seven years later Zeno knew exactly who the dragon Kami were always talking about. Hiryuu had become a warrior, then a leader of an army of freed slaves and finally a King of a nation. As he fought to keep the peace or bring peace, Zeno bore witness to those who would bring the Kami King to his knees. It was here that Zeno's fate would change. He prayed to the Kami. "Please save Hiryuu." when he saw the red haired man drug upon a platform and was about to be killed. He never expected his prayers to be answered the way they were.

After drinking the dragon blood Zeno found that the voices of Heaven had vanished from his mind, his hair color had changed from sandy to blond and now he had the job of protecting Hiryuu. The problem was that not only did Hiryuu not want him to fight, but he had no idea what Ouryuu's power was. It frustrated him more than anything, but still, as long it meant he'd be by Hiryuu's side, Zeno would be happy. What he didn't know or understand was that by accepting the Ouryuu blood, he no longer would age, nor die; which meant, his soul couldn't return to the heavens above when everyone else around him would. Finding this out brought tears to his eyes as he alone would wonder the earth while his brothers, Shuten, Guen and Abi would go to heaven with Hiryuu. It would be close to two millennia before he'd have brothers again and this time he'd be able to protect Hiryuu who reincarnated as a cute little girl.

* * *

 

After wondering the country and protecting it from the shadows, Ouryuu Zeno was finally about to be reunited with his family. A couple of thousand years had passed since Hiryuu had walked upon the earth. He had first seen Hiryuu when he was an infant. Yona was his new name and he had been reborn as a she. Perfect violet eyes, tiny fingers and red hair. It made Zeno want to cry out with joy. He watched her grow, protected her from the assassins that took her mothers life by order of her uncle. Saw her get snatched in the market place when she'd been separated from her cousin and friend. Saw her grow from child to young woman and saw how naive and selfish she'd become. She was spoiled and self-centered, with only thoughts of herself. She had no idea of the danger that lurked around the corner.

He had been there in a nearby tree that night when she and her childhood friend, now turned Wind general, Son Hak, had escaped the palace into the hills. He watched from afar as the two traveled from Fuuga into the canyon and watched helplessly as they fell into the gorge. He was relieved when he found them at the home of the priest and Lad. He stated near and watched her first journey to Hakuryuu village, then to the Seiryuu village and finally Awa Port. He witnessed how she saved the port from Kum-ji and saw how she had killed the traitor. He was very relieved when he saw Ryokuryuu join her group and knew it was nearing the time to reveal himself to them.

The smell of food was too great to resist and seeing the Missy pray to the heavens in thanks was too much. Zeno snuck into their camp, sat next to her and prayed too. He was happy at how easily they allowed a stranger to come and eat with them. He was certain it had to do with how dirty and hungry he was that they took pity on him.

"Ouryuu?" he heard his name said between bites of meat.

Looking up from his meal he looked at his brothers and Missy and smiled. "Yes?" he answered and from there the excitement grew.

From that moment on Zeno was never alone again. He had one or more members of his family with him. Lad took care of them like a mother hen. Mister kept them safe by ensuring they camped in safe area's. Ryokuryuu and Seiryuu took over the hunting. Hakuryuu was protective of Missy and he provided entertainment; at least until they learned of his true strength, but he was hoping that day would be a long way off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I decided to update this story tonight instead of my Time in Collision. I'll work on that story this weekend.


	6. Baby Ryokuryuu

**Chapter 6** :  _Baby Ryokuryuu_

* * *

 

A soft spring breeze caused baby blue eyes to open and look at the world around him. A woman was looking down at him with beautiful soft brown eyes. The newborn had no idea how drastically his life was going to change over the next year, nor did he really care. As a soft hand touched his milky skin, he gave a soft coo that had the woman above him smiling. She picked him up and held him to her chest. Thinking it was dinner time, he began to fuss when he wasn't given what he thought he should have; instead he was handed to another.

Looking at this person, the newborn cocked his head at the long green tresses and green eyes that stated down at him. This person didn't seem too happy, but angry for some reason.

"What's it's name?" the harsh words left the green haired man's lips with such vehemence that it startled both mother and child.

"Jae-ha." the child's mother responded.

"Tch." was all the man said before thrusting the child back into his mother's arms and left without another word.

Jae-ha instantly began to cry from the rough handling. His mother began whispering words of encouragement and love. "Be a good boy and Garou won't be so rough." she assured her tiny little treasure. This, however, held no reassurance to the newborn child as he cried heartily against his mother's chest.

* * *

 

Days passed into weeks. Spring turned into summer and with summer came an odd beauty that captured the bright green eyes of little Jae-ha. Butterflies. Only a day ago had they appeared in the village. Many of the same design, but some were unique. The three month old laid on a blanket near his home as his mother hung laundry out. Hands flailing above him as he tried to grab at the bright blue and sometimes yellow butterflies as the fluttered above his head.

Soft coos and sometimes a bout of laughter would catch his mothers attention causing her to smile. She knew that her time with her son was limited. Being born with the green scaled leg of the Ryokuryuu meant he'd be given to Garou in a year or two, depending on when he'd learn to use the cursed leg. Her husband promised another child once Jae-ha was gone, but how could she forget her first child and love another so quickly. She feared for his future.

* * *

 

As it turned out Jae-ha was a remarkable child. Learning to crawl by the end of his fourth month and walk by his sixth. He still chose to be carried by his mother, who was all too happy to indulge her son's whims. He began eatting soft foods at this time, enjoying apples more than anything else.

It was when he had turned six months that Garou came by, this being his second time around Jae-ha, who wasn't very interested in the green haired man; instead ignored him the entire visit. At the end of the visit, with his mother's back turned, Garou picked Jae-ha up by the back of his shirt. Surprised, Jae-ha gave a startled cry.

Garou glared at the small infant. "Because of you I'm stuck here." he muttered to the boy. "Once you're with me, you'll wish you were never born." He practically dropped to boy onto the soft blankets before leaving.

When his mother returned she found her son quaking with fear and crying out for comfort. She readily gave it to him. Crying inwardly at how horrible Garou really was and the future her son had with that man.

* * *

 

When he turned nine months it was the middle of winter. He refused to touch the snow. He hated it! It was too cold! He clung to his mothers skirts in order to absorb her body heat. It worked, mostly. She was always going outside though to the market and during those trips people would stare at him all the time.

During this trip he found himself so bundled up that he could barely move. This, however, was not good. Older children took one look at him and started laughing. He didn't like being laughed at, so he kicked snow at them. Laughter quickly turned to terror as snow and dirt rain down upon the children. Jae-ha had been thrown several feet away from where he had been and hurt himself in the process. This, of course, led to one thing; crying and boy did he ever cry.

His mother brought him home very quickly, took care of the cut on his forehead and tried to calm her son down with very little success. It wasn't until after dark that he actually stopped crying and it was then that the elders came knocking.

Jae-ha had never seen so many old men in his life. The little boy man faces at the smells that came off of them and even went so far as covering his nose with his hands to block their stench. He didn't know that because of what he'd done earlier that his life was about to get hard.

A small chain tied to a large ball and a maniacle was put on his green scaled leg. Looking up at his mother, his eyes asking her what he couldn't yet voice. Why did he have to wear this?

The old men left after this, but Jae-ha feared they be back. At the time he didn't know how right he was.

* * *

 

Spring had once more come only to find a three year old Jae-ha chained to an even bigger ball of metal. Garou was in charge of his welfare now, since his mother could no longer keep her son from jumping and playing roughly. Jae-ha had cried at being taken away from his mother. He had screamed and kicked as Garou had taken him away and thrown him into the one room hut that he now shared with his torturer.

Garou sometimes forgot to feed him or leave him blankets when the nights got cold. By now Jae-ha understood clearly what he was. The Roykuryuu. Garou would tell him of a red haired master that would one day take him away and force him to do his bidding. It brought nightmares to the small three year old.

He didn't want to be a slave. He didn't want to be the Ryokuryuu. He didn't want to live with Garou. He wanted his mother and father, but he was told they no longer cared for him nor wanted anything to do with him by Garou. This only made him cry, which led to being beaten, which led to more crying.

* * *

 

At five years old Jae-ha woke up to a feeling inside of him. Something was going on. At first he didn't understand just what that was until suddenly a bright light filled his mind. A single word appeared in his mind afterwards; Hakuryuu.

"Tch." Garou's drunken voice could be heard causing Jae-ha to pull in on himself. "Another brat has been born." he started to laugh. "Poor bastard. He's gonna die."

Jae-ha stayed quiet. He really didn't want to talk to Garou about this, but it confirmed his belief. Garou felt the lights too. The only other light that blinded him was the golden one. It never faded. Not like the blue and white ones had over the last few years.

 _So another Hakuryuu has been born._ he thought grimly. _Joy._

His thoughts went blank afterwards as he fell into a fitful dream with thousands of Ryokuryuu coming into existence, only to die with resent. Then they began to be tied up, only to escape and never come back. Then another was born and the cycle repeated over and over again. It was too painful to watch.

Waking up he found six red apples in a bowl in front of him. Garou was nowhere to be seen. Grasping them with dirty hands, Jae-ha began to eat them greedily.

* * *

 

Two years after Hakuryuu was born Jae-ha was awakened again when a new Seiryuu was born. As the years passed by though he began to wonder why Ouryuu's light never faded. Opening a bruised eye he found himself starring up into the night sky. The red star was there. Closing his eyes he found himself feeling warm and so as he woke up, he found himself covered by a dirty cloak. It was warm and it made him feel somewhat safe.

Garou beat him for having it. Thinking Jae-ha had stolen the cloak. But the question raised was why would he escape only to come back with a stolen cloak?

* * *

 

The day finally came when Jae-ha was twelve that escaped for good. With the help from Garou who had lost his Ryokuryuu leg, Jae-ha had escaped the crowd of people who had come to kill him and Garou. Freedom had never felt better. He would avoid the other dragons and go as far away as he could. See the most beautiful things that were in existence and do wonderful, fun things. He didn't know where his new journey would take him, but one thing was for certain, he'd never serve the red haired master without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. I may not be uploading anything this weekend due to family visiting. So enjoy yourselves.


	7. Hakuryuu Baby

**Chapter 7** :  _Hakuryuu Baby_

* * *

 

Pain. That's all the newborn felt. He had been born with silvery white hair and the dragon claw. His father's loud mouth scared him and made him cry, but what was worse was when his own father had slashed his own dragon claw across his newborn sons back. So the babe cried, loudly. His mother tried to comfort him as healers were called to help him. His father was ushered out of the room, banned from being alone with his own son.

As the first days passed, the tiny boy was given a name that only his parents would call him. Kija.

Light baby blue eyes opened as the healer and nurses came in and changed his bandages on his back. His mother held him a lot because he could not sleep on his back. He wasn't allowed to sleep on his chest because of fears he'd suffocate. He squirmed as the cold ointment was put on his back and began to whimper as pressure was put on the wounds. Words like scaring and back damage filtered around him, but as he kicked and squirmed the grey haired woman who watched from her platform just smiled at him. He was unaware as to who she was to him.

* * *

 

Six months passed from the moment he was born to the moment he began to move on his own. He in no way could crawl, but he had begun to sit on his own by five months. He'd learned quickly how to scooch his bottom across the floor to move around his room or any room. He usually did it to get his toys that were across the room from him.

Looking up to a noise, Kija saw his month coming at him. He gave a cry at being picked up and placed on his blanket once more. He'd been so close to grasping the soft plush toy that was in his box of toys that was low on the ground too! As soon as his mothers back was turned, Kija was on the move once again, this time being inventive and using his dragon claw in moving him and the blanket across the smooth floor of the room. Once he grasped his toy from the box, successful this time, he heard his mothers voice once again. Smiling up at her, he held up his prize with a giant smile spreading across his lips.

* * *

 

Kija was trying to walk at seven months, but wasn't very successful. His dragon claw made him unbalanced. He'd get so frustrated at falling to the ground that he'd throw a fit, which ended up in him tearing at his clothes, blankets or toys. He had many headless toys because of these tantrums.

Today his grandmother was witness to one such tantrum. As he used his claw to tear the blanket he was on, she waved one of her assistants to go stop him. Kija only screamed in frustration at being picked up and sat on his grandmothers platform only for his tears to be soothed away by her soft and gentle voice. Sleep followed soon after.

His first true steps would occur a week later in his father's presence.

* * *

 

At nine months Kija began to really pay attention to the sounds people made around him. He figured out that these sounds meant something. His grandmother would say something and then a pile a white puff would be given to her in a decorated clay bowl. She'd then hand feed him this puff. He liked the puff, not as well as his mothers milk, but it tasted good.

Today his father had joined them for lunch. He was pale, just like Kija was; but unlike Kija, his father's dragon claw was wrapped and covered to prevent any miss happenings from occurring. Crawling away from his grandmother, Kija sat ha elf next to his father, who made noises at a servant who moved Kija between his mother and grandmother. Kija, in retaliation, gave a cry that sounded a lot like a word; _no_. It made everyone pause long enough for him to stand and half walk, half wobble over to his father's side and sit down next to him. When the grown ups recovered he was already eating the white puff out of his father's bowl. It was obvious that he loved his father, even if it made everyone nervous to have Kija near his father.

* * *

 

"No!" Kija's voice echoed around his home causing servants to pause in what they were doing to see what the young Hakuryuu was upset about today.

"Kija." his mother's voice called to her son. "Come back here." she told him only for the soap covered, naked boy to escape her once more with a grin on his face.

Kija hated bath time, but he loved being chased afterwards or during. He giggled as his mother gave an exasperated tired huff before chasing after him once more. The year old boy loved the game of chase and the longer it went on, the more people who would join. He gave a sudden gasp as he was grabbed by the door to the outside. Kija giggled as he looked at his father's eyes.

"Dadda!" he yelled out happily before he was placed into his mother's arms and wrapped into a fluffy towel, a pout appearing on his lips at being handed over to her.

"Don't let him catch a cold." his father said before leaving the room.

"Kija, why must you do this every time you get a bath?" his mother inquired.

Kija looked up as his mother as he was sat on his bedding and dried. "Fun Mamma!" he cried out, beaming a wide smile up at her.

His mother stared dumbfounded at him before smiling as she shook her head at him. "My silly boy." she commented as she continued to dry the young boy off.

* * *

 

Years passed and soon Kija learned the reason he was never allowed to be alone with his father. It made him sad to learn the truth, but it also made him happy when they were allowed to be together. He chair she'd those moments, no matter how short they were.

At six years old, Kija lost both his father and mother in the same year. His father died moments after the last of the dragon power had been transferred to Kija. His mother, she died from sickness that winter and was laid to rest next to his fathers tomb. The only true family he had was his grandmother. Yes he had his cousins and distant cousins too; but the only direct family he had left was his elderly grandmother and he had to keep her safe, no matter what.

Kija was six still when he met the yellow haired stranger. He felt like he was, familiar. He had a warmness about him that made Kija feel safe. The man also made him feel like they were connected, brothers even and as he helped Kija dress, Kija swore he felt a happy pulse coming off of the man.

 _Ouryuu?_  he thought but as he was going to ask him the man had to suddenly leave. Kija made sure none would chase after him.

Later that night Kija dreamt of the red star turning into a long red haired woman with violet eyes and a dark dragon curling around her protectively. Her hand was held out to him, and as Kija reached out his dragon hand to grasp hers, he saw both Seiryuu and Ryokuryuu near her as well. Ouryuu stayed hidden behind the dark dragon, leading Kija to believe that this woman may be the one his people had been waiting for. When morning came the dream and it's contents vanished from his mind; but for the first time in a very long time, the feeling of his ancestors oppression seemed to lift from his shoulders; if only for a moment.

Kija had no idea that he'd been given a premonition of what was to come nor did he know that his master had just been born and that in sixteen years she'd be coming for him and the others. The only thing the young Hakuryuu knew was that for once he could feel a joy entering into his soul and he had no idea as to where it was coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The magna and Anime both covered Kija's past, so I really wasn't sure what to do for him. I did want to give him somewhat of a happy past with his parents, so I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Baby Seiryuu

**Chapter 8** : _Baby Seiryuu_

* * *

 

Seiryuu opened his eyes, dangerously beautiful and deadly eyes. He didn't understand anything the blue haired man was saying. He'd been born only days ago. The woman he'd been with had screamed when she'd seen him, scaring him. So he had screamed loudly too. He'd been taken from her, had something heavy put over his face and yet he could still see through the object.

A lady came four times a day to feed him, but he couldn't sense any love from her. Her heartbeat was not that of his mothers. She wasn't his mother. Where had his mother gone?

Now being held tightly to the blue haired man's chest, Seiryuu took comfort from the man. Was this his daddy? The thought vanished as Seiryuu fell asleep, once again being held close to the blue haired man.

* * *

 

His head hurt! He was hot, but cold. He screamed but the man, Ao, didn't seem to know what to do with the two month old. He had been taken away from their home and given to another strange lady. Pain was everywhere in every inch of Seiryuu's body.

Fever. That was what the healers called it. Ao, was worried; but it was Seiryuu who was hurting.

He cried and cried and cried. Ao was cringing as he changed Seiryuu out of diaper wraps, puked upon clothes or himself out of clothes that had been ruined because of puke.

Seiryuu just wanted to aching pains to go away.

The fever would last for only three days, but to both Seiryuu's it felt like an eternity before the fever ran it's coarse.

* * *

 

At six months old Seiryuu kept Ao on his toes. After having learned how to crawl, Seiryuu was on the move constantly. When he wasn't, he was sleeping in Ao's arms or eating solid food; mostly crush apples. He liked crawling, but Ao would only pick him up and put him back into the makeshift pen. It never last though as Seiryuu had figured out how to escape it by moving a few sticks here or there.

One time he made it to the doorway of the hut and saw other children laughing and playing with something round. Could he play? Ao had caught him again and once more he was placed inside his pen.

* * *

 

At a year old Seiryuu was watching Ao practice with his big sword. As he swung it this way and that. Sword practice was something Ao did once a week during hunting trips. The villagers would hunt while Ao kept an eye on things.

Seiryuu turned his attention away from Ao and saw two hunters arguing. "A..." he couldn't quite talk yet but sounds were easy enough for Seiryuu to mimic.

Ao turned his head the way Seiryuu was looking and saw the hunters. Before things could escalate, Ao walked away towards the two men. Yelled foul words at them and scared them a bit before the two went separate ways. Returning Ao looked down at Seiryuu who was looking up at him with a smile. "Good job." he said as he bent down and touched the child's head. Pointing a finger at Seiryuu he continued. "One day you'll be the one watching over them. You have to stop them from killing each other sometimes." Seiryuu cocked his head at Ao. "I'll explain another day." With the excitement over with, Ao returned to his sword practice.

* * *

 

After Ao's death and the soldiers who came to their village had been killed by Seiryuu, the elders feared the boys powers. So Seiryuu was hidden away in the deep underground caves. He hated the darkness, but he understood the villagers resentment and fear. He did not run away nor did he try to harm anyone.

Years went by as the boy went from a young child to that of a young adult. Seeing through walls had its perks as nobody knew you were watching them. He had alerted the elders of two coups, of three different adulterers and a child molester. The result was that the people had to learn to be on their best behavior because they never knew when Seiryuu was watching.

Seiryuu didn't like being alone. Late at night, after all were asleep, he would sneak through the camp quietly and wouldn't return until morning. Sword practice kept his mind busy and allowed him to remember the one person he had, had years ago. Ao may have been strict, but he had been Seiryuu's friend without trying. He had raised him, taught him and protected him until his last breath.

Without realizing it Seiryuu had tears running down his cheeks. His emotions finally finding a release. Screaming to the heavens, Seiryuu tried to let someone understand his pain of being alone; even if it was just a scream. As the scream ended he pulled his mask off of his face and began to wipe the tears away from his golden eyes.

"Pikyuu!"

Seiryuu turned around at the sudden noise. His eyes scanning the dark foliage to find where the sound had come from.

"Pikyuu!"

Stepping forward, Seiryuu began searching for the sounds. The more he walked, the closer the sound was until he came across a downed tree. Seeing a hole in its side he saw, with his dragon eyes, a tiny baby squirrel curled up around some fluff. Ripping the hole bigger, he found three dead baby squirrels along with a much larger one. Reaching inside, Seiryuu picked up the tiny baby squirrel.

"Pikyuu!"

The sound once again was made by the tiny little critter. Pulling the fur off of his head, Seiryuu made a nest out of the fluff before placing the critter into it. He quietly made his way back to the village camp that was hidden in the caves. Pressing the hidden passage, the stone rolled away to allow him inside. He took the tiny animal down to his room where he began to nurse it back to health.

One morning, two days later, the tiny squirrel's ears began twitching. Leaning over it, Seiryuu spoke. "Are you okay?" he inquired. The tiny animal didn't move. Sitting back down Seiryuu shivered at not having his furs around him to keep him warm.

Reaching over to his table he began to eat the stew that the villagers had left for him the night before. He ate over the pan, slurping when he heard a rustling noise. Looking up he saw the squirrel was staring at him. Picking up a carrot he offered it to the squirrel who hopped onto his hand and took the offered piece. Scooping a piece of meat into his mouth, Seiyuu spooned another piece only to have it snatched away by the squirrel. Blinking in surprise, Seiryuu watched the tiny squirrel eat it. After sharing his meal with the animal, he held it gently in the palm of his hand.

"Will you stay?" he asked causing the creature to dock it's head at him. "Will you be my friend?" he knew it was silly to talk to a squirrel like this, but he was just so lonely. The squirrel jumped from his hand to his head and down to his shoulder before rubbing its cheek against his. "You'll need a name." he announced. Only one name coming to his mind. "Ao."

"Pikyuu!"

Taking that as a good sign, Seiryuu grasped his fur and placed it over his head. "Ao is my friend." he said out loud to remind himself that he wasn't alone anymore.

Little did the young Seiryuu know that one day soon he would meet a red haired girl that would bring him out of his dark cave, into the light and give him many friends. The not too far away future was coming quickly and soon those friends would be on his doorstep and he'd go on an adventure of a lifetime with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. I thought I'd do a scene here with Ao (squirrel) and how Shin-ah met her. I hope everybody liked how I depicted how Ao (Seiryuu) reacted when faced with a sick baby Shin-ah.


	9. Red Dragon's Baby

**Chapter 9** : _Red Dragon's Baby_

* * *

 

Truthfully Hiryuu had never expected to fall in love with the dark haired woman that was the cousin to his Ryokuryuu warrior Shuten. Like her cousin, she had a wild free spirit that couldn't be chained down. She cursed like a sailor, made the noble women of the court blush when she went on triads and could get the council in an uproar with a single sentence. She was his Asami, she commanded his attention from the first moment he met her on the battlefield on the day that his brothers had given their powers to his warriors. He swore she'd be his downfall, but all she ever did was raise him up higher as she defended him and his policies from the council and the lords of the court.

When he had confessed his love to her, she had laughed at him and told him he'd be dumb not to love her. She helped him perfect his swordsmanship, all the while bringing the household of the palace into order. She had a green thumb, whatever that meant, and brought all of the dying trees and flowering bushes back to life in the multiple gardens that were around the palace. She was very religious but wasn't against cursing at a priest when they were in the wrong.

He was currently pacing back and forth in the front room beyond their bed chambers as she screamed and moaned in pain. After they had married, he had been worried that perhaps they would not have children. It took them four years to conceive, but she had lost their first. It took another full year for them to conceive again. She had kept quiet about her pregnancy, not wanting to jinx it she had said. It wasn't until she was halfway along that she finally told him about the pregnancy, though he kind of suspected she was a month earlier.

Another scream had him pausing in his movements as a series of curses left the birth chamber. He grinned as he heard those words being directed towards the midwife. Another series of curses, this time directed at him, and she was screaming once more as pain radiated down her spine and was felt by ever muscle in her body as she tried to push out his child.

To the side near the open door he saw Shuten and Guen training with each other in the open courtyard near the gardens as Abi and Zeno waited by the open door to his shared chambers with his lovely wife.

Another scream ripped through the room causing both Abi and Zeno to look towards the screen that separated the front room from the royal bed chamber. Both Shuten and Guen stopped their fight in order to wait with bated breath as a pause came in between the screaming.

A baby's cry filled the room.

In mere moments Hiryuu found his arms filled with a red screaming baby. What was he suppose to do now? He wasn't sure what the child wanted and the midwife had vanished to tend to Asami. Turning fear filled eyes to his warriors, Shuten was the first to burst out laughing at his pure look of fear and confusion. Slapping his king on the back he continued in a laughing tone. "Congratulations, you're a dad!"

"A boy from what I can see." Abi said with a smile.

"They say it's luck if you have a son first. " Guen stated as he joined Shuten in his laughter.

Zeno was covering his ears from the child's cries. "Why is he screaming like that?" he asked.

Abi looked at the youngest of their group with mirth in his eyes. "Baby's always do." he said as he walked over to the pile of rags and blankets and helped his king bundle the child up in clean warm blankets before giving him back to the red haired king.

"What's his name going to be?" Shuten inquired, quite curious of the events that were occurring.

"Yak-shi." Hiryuu answered. He then looked at his warriors. "So when can I expect this from any of you?" Sputters were his answers from them.

"I'm too damn young for kids!" Shuten yelled gaining glares as the baby, who had quieted, suddenly began crying again.

"You think you're young." Zeno said with a glare. "I'm younger than you!"

"You don't need kids Zeno." Guen said jokingly.

"Can you imagine that?" Shuten countered. "His wife would be chasin' after the kids in one direction and this wild thing in the other." Laughter was met by Zeno's pout before he joined them in laughing because he could see it too. He was SO not ready to be a dad.

Everybody soon quieted as the watched Hiryuu bounce the newborn prince in his arms. The babe instantly calming, a single hand grasping his father's finger and the utter look of love in Hiryuu's eyes had everyone watching in awe as the former red dragon Kami looked at his son with such love and devotion that it took ones breath away.

In the heavens above, the brothers looked down as the first dragon child was born amongst men. The child would grow to have his mother's looks and spirit, but would have his father's looks and tolerance for human mistakes. He would be the first of many to come in a line that would survive for many eons to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, I'm almost finished with this story too!
> 
> Asami - Morning beauty


	10. The Legacy Continues

**Chapter 10** : _The Legacy Continues_

* * *

 

A year after Guen left the palace, along with his youngest brother Zeno, he found a nice little grove between the earth and fire tribes. It had a beautiful view of a waterfall, a natural river that turned into a stream in the summer. A perfect defending point of view that was nestled into the mountain. He began to build his village little by little. First building a home for himself, then smaller huts for the villagers that would one day fill the village, along with a library where anybody could come to read things of the past.

He ventured out into the nearby villages, sometimes hearing rumors of battles occurring, but that nobody was ever hurt on their country.s side. Another rumor that a single youth stood between them and death. _Zeno?_ he often wondered if these rumors were of him, but could never bring himself to investigate.

He met his first wife at a slavers market, bought her, then freed her and all of the others who had been wrongfully enslaved. Most came with him into the mountains. His second wife amongst them as well. It was two summer's after he had freed the slaves that most moved on from his village to find permanent homes for themselves. His first wife was named Lili, his second was named Fe-ling. Both were beautiful women. Fe-ling had deep brown eyes and midnight colored hair whilst Lili had mud brown hair, but had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Both women knew who and what he was, and accepted him as the man he was.

His first son was born five years after he left Kuuto. He had sand colored hair, and blue eyes that came from Lili. His firstborn daughter came from Fe-ling. She had her mother's looks but had deep brown hair like that of which he had once had before he'd drank the dragons blood. Both children were strong and brought him great joy. Three years later Fe-ling gave him twin boys, but she became sick afterwards and could no long bare children. This meant nothing to him, as Guen loved her anyways.

Years passed for the Hakuryuu warrior, he grew older and older and As the days passed he began to wonder why Zeno never came to visit him. Did not the youngest remember the promise he made all those years ago? He could feel the warm ball of yellow energy bouncing around the capital, though some days it raced off to one of the borders; only to return home.

When fifteen years had passed since he had left Kuuto he was surprised by Lili when she became pregnant in her later years. Overjoyed he laid his hands upon her belly, her hand clutching his dragon claw, stroking the scales gently. Her eyes never betraying anything but love towards him. Her pregnancy was harsh on her, having to stay in bed most of the time in the later months of the pregnancy. She was catered by her and Fe-ling's children who couldn't wait to meet their brother or sister.

By the time it was the moment of birth Guen found himself feeling as nervous as Hiryuu had been when Prince Yak-shi had been born. He found that his arm tingled and felt like it was being poked by needles during the entire birthing process. As her screams ended, Guen waited impatiently at the bottom of the two story home for word on what she'd just had. Rubbing his hands together to keep them busy, he looked up as his eldest daughter brought him a bundled baby.

"Is it a he or she?" he asked the little girl as he was handed the babe.

"He." she answered with a smile at her father. "He's got a surprise for you papa."

Raising an eyebrow he slowly unwrapped the bundled baby in his arms. His eyes widening as he took in the white hair and tiny dragon claw right arm. "My son." he breathed before grinning. "He's going to return." his eyes began to mist over as he brought his sons forehead up to his lips. "You are my legacy. You shall either meet King Hiryuu when he returns or it shall be your son who meets him." He touched his daughters head. "He'll need help in protecting this village. Will you protect him?"

Grinning brightly, his daughter nodded vigorously. "Yes papa." she then turned to go see if she was needed by either of her mother's.

"My son." Guen whispered as he gently swaddled the babe and held him ever so gently in his arms. His son was the next generation, this meant he was no longer needed and soon would leave this world for the next; but before he could get sad his son slowly opened his eyes and suddenly Guen was left breathless.

* * *

 

Shuten had always been a free spirited man, this meant he drank when he wanted, slept where he wanted and went wherever he wanted. Nothing could tie him down for very long. He married one woman and tried to stay and be a good husband, but he wasn't a farmer or much of a fisherman. He provided meat he hunted and she cooked it. She then got pregnant within the second year together, but the child was born weak and died within his first day of life. She took her own life by the month's end.

After that he didn't marry again; instead he found prostitutes to take care of his needs with. One in particular, Mei-soo. She had long black hair, ruby red lips and painted eyelids that were as blue as her eyes. Her skin was soft as silk and she always smelt like flowers. Turned out, he couldn't trust her not to get pregnant. She did and it was his son for the child born was as ugly as he once had been as a child. He felt sorry for the boy. He paid her master of sorts and took her to find a safe place to live, away from the cities. He made his home in the valley of a mountain in the wind tribe, near the big river that ran to the capital of Fuuga.

After his first son was born, a daughter came. She had her mother's beauty, but his sense of adventure. He taught both children how to hold a bow bow by the time they were four and how to hunt by six. Mei-soo died from fever just months after their third was born. Not knowing what else to do, Shuten found a widowed mother who had a child and had her nurse his second son. She later became his next lover.

By the time ten years had come around Shuten had three lovely ladies as his lovers, and nearly a dozen children. He never lost his sense of freewill and would vanish from time to time, but always came back with money and food. Money he won by gambling and food he had hunted. His family never went hungry like he had gone as a kid. He may not have been around much, but his children always knew he loved them and would never harm them.

One day, fifteen years after leaving Kuuto, Shuten returned home to find a new mouth to feed. Walking over to the cradle he was shocked to find a green haired baby boy laying there quietly. His green scaled leg was proof of who he was. "Tch." he scoffed. _That explains why my leg hurt._ He thought recalling how it had felt like needles poking his skin a few days prior. "So the dumbass is coming back." he mumbled as he picked the little one up. "Guess I'll have ta teach ya how ta fight so ya can keep yourself and the others safe." he stroked the little ones cheek before a shot eating grin crossed his face as he thought of all the trouble he and his son could get into together.

* * *

 

Abi avoided people the best he could. Without the added protection of the family unit and without wanting to endanger himself, he made his way into the plains of the northern territory of the fire tribe. Far from home and without anybody to depend on besides himself, he was as safe as safe could be.

It was only a month later that he saved a woman from being ravished by three men. She was scared and naked. He gave her his cloak, and started a fire. By morning she was curled up next to him. She had a scared face and the left side of her torso was scared from being burnt, but her auburn colored haired and bi-colored eyes left him breathless. She was beautiful. Her name was Anya, she was from beyond the borders and her accent made her sound exotic.

A year later he made Anya his wife by taking her to a temple and saying vows to her like his family had done for many years. The stayed on the outskirts of a village near a lake in the fire tribe until somebody recognized who he was. They left soon after.

They were together for a decade before they tried for the first child. As Her belly grew round with his child he'd often use his eyes to watch the child's development inside of her. She was sick often, but never complained. He went for a midwife when she went into labor.

As he stood outside the cabin that wintery night, he looked to the heavens and wondered if Hiryuu was watching over them or if he was waiting for them to join him. He longed for that day, but also didn't want it to come too soon.

His thoughts were sidetracked when he heard a cry echo through the night. A smile spreading across his face as he opened the door and re-entered the home. In his wife's arms laid a blue haired, golden eyed child. Plucking the little one out of her arms, he saw his own features reflected into his daughters eyes.

He looked at Anya, "She's perfect." he announced, gaining a pleased smile from her.

The left a week later when Abi saw a group of soldiers heading up their mountain, the midwife having told somebody where they were. They would head for the heated mountain plains near Saika where they would have six more children before his death and create the first Seiryuu village that would remain for centuries to come, even after it was abandoned. One day though, it would be revisited by a future Seiryuu and the reincarnation of his beloved king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Figured since the previous chapter was so short that I'd finish this story up with the final chapter. Now I can focus my time on the other Yona stories I have on my plate before posting any new ones. ^_^


End file.
